


Honeydew Melon 6

by Kim_heli



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_heli/pseuds/Kim_heli
Summary: 肉补全，战前ftr，有关如何藏起心里的光游走于黑暗中的故事。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	Honeydew Melon 6

**Author's Note:**

> 终于搞完第二篇244生贺了，先放车部分

6.

Dino单膝跪在沙发边，双手扶着赤裸的大腿，用粗糙的指腹揉捏细嫩的腿根，深深地吞吐着Cheri，却总是在Cheri要到达顶峰时放慢速度，用牙齿轻轻啃咬刺激敏感的前端。

Cheri被这夹杂着痛楚的快感逼得汗涔涔的，死死抓着Dino的头发，另一只手捻弄自己的乳首，总是戛然而止的攀登体验惹恼了他，Cheri按着Dino逼迫他更深地吞入，一下深喉过后，Dino感受到Cheri的肌肉开始有节奏地收缩震颤，有腥黏的液体在口中迸溅开来。

Dino并不生气，走进浴室吐掉了Cheri的精液，漱口，疑心镜子里的自己受了蛊惑，不然怎么露出这样悲伤的表情。

Dino出来时看见Cheri蹲在床前，在抽屉里翻找，他顺手拿起桌上搁着的伏特加灌了一口。

Cheri似乎找到了他想要的东西，入住时Cheri就向酒店要求了丰富种类的润滑和安全套，顺带叮嘱给Dino的房间也准备了一份，不过显然Dino的这一份还没开封，被房间主人随意收在了一个抽屉里。

Dino将人拦腰掼在床上，用膝盖分开不断蹬动的赤裸双腿，在某个没分寸的床伴留下的没消散干净的印迹上覆盖玫瑰色的印章，用层层叠叠的齿痕包裹住漂亮的背肌。

他想在这人身上打上自己的烙印，把他锁在这床上永远不见天日。

冰凉的润滑激得臀部绷紧起来，蘸着粘液的手指穿过娇嫩的褶皱，毫不留情地刺激着敏感的内壁，反复在刚发现的凸起上打圈，善于迎合的内壁很快裹附上来，随着不断增加的手指收缩着，抽插之间结合处发出咕叽咕叽的情色水声。

“果然是谁都可以，被这样粗暴的对待也有快感不是吗？”

Dino轻轻撕咬画家柔软的耳垂，舌尖在耳廓中充满暗示地翻搅着，用身下的硬物隔着内裤戳弄着以屈辱的姿势跪趴在床上的人，画家的脸藏在自己的臂弯里，已经没有挣扎的力气。

但在Dino抵住已经松软湿滑的入口时，画家突然拼命挣扎起来，Dino已经处在剑在弦上的地步，理智随时要崩裂，发了狠劲死死按住身下的人。

火热的性器长驱直入，做好了充分润滑的幽穴顿时被鼓胀的硬物填满，画家从喉咙深处发出嗬嗬的倒气声，像一尾被钉住了尾巴的鱼。

Dino压住狂卷而来的快感，随即开始大力地进出，在画家体内肆虐。

他抓起身下人死死攥着真丝床单的手，强迫画家感受两人的结合位置，入口处的褶皱被粗硬性器彻底撑开，画家像摸到火焰一样反射般地收回手，死死将脸埋在枕头里。

Dino确保自己每一下抽插都抵着敏感的中心摩擦，挥掌在被拍击得发红的臀部狠狠击打下去。手掌落在皮肤上的瞬间，画家浑身一抖，不受控制地缩紧了两人的结合处，Dino 被骤然增加的快感刺激得发出野兽样的粗喘，又不断拍击着臀瓣享受这份刺激。

Cheri一直没有发出声音，只是在被快感逼得受不了时发出几声低低的呜咽，Dino强迫他转过半张脸，发现他死死咬着自己的唇瓣，尖利的犬齿把下唇咬的斑红点点。Dino俯下身去温柔地吻着他的脸，环绕过纤细的腰肢开始套弄画家的下身，却用截然不同地力力道暴风雨一样戳弄着画家体内的敏感点。

被前后快感夹击的画家很快坚持不住，一声呜咽在Dino手中射了出来，连带着后穴绞紧到前所未有的程度，Dino无法抑制地低吼起来，又抽插数十下后一同攀上了高峰。

Dino就着结合的姿势将画家翻过来，抽了几张纸巾拭净他身上自己的体液，画家用手臂盖住自己的脸，一声不吭。

全文见lofter id kim_heli


End file.
